User blog:Jamesster.LEGO/Environment Tests/Prototypes
There's a TON of unused stuff in LU's assets and documenting it all would be a monstrous task. I figured I'd show some of the most interesting stuff though. Maybe more to come. This is all pretty well known stuff to those who have explored the game's contents, but there hasn't been much public documentation of it before, so I'd like to fix that. This first video focuses exclusively on artist's test objects. It appears that each artist working on the game usually had (but was not limited to) two dedicated test objects to call their own. The models for many don't exist, but most of the ones that do are pretty interesting. Note that the client had to have been set to full download for these models to have been downloaded. All of these objects were spawned in the LEGO Club as it had a lot of free space and flat terrain. 0:00 - Objects 8247 and 8251, model names are env_won_wt_testobject1_ma.nif and env_won_wt_testobject2_dm.nif. Interior and exterior of the "Ruins" (of the Nexus Temple) that were supposed to be on the other side of Rivendark Canyon on Crux Prime. 3:37 - Object 8261, model name is env_won_wt_testobject1_sr.nif. A snowy canyon with a bunker and crashed spaceship. Collision doesn't match model. 5:36 - Object 8267, model name is env_won_wt_testobject1_mh.nif. A portion of the Earth Gauntlet. A complete version (as complete as it was, anyway) of this world was left in the game, Neal has a video of it here: https://youtu.be/kbt663Hbu6c I didn't check to see if this model is any different from the ones used in that map. 7:26 - Object 8263, model name is env_won_wt_testobject1_ra.nif. A Ninjago Monastery door test. Nothing much. 7:58 - Object 8259, model name is env_won_wt_testobject1_sw.nif. Ninjago Ice Dungeon room test. 9:26 - Object 8265, model name is env_won_wt_testobject1_tk.nif. Ninjago art R&D. 10:26 - Object 8257, model name env_won_wt_testobject2_ad.nif. Crux Prime rocks previz. Nothing amazing. 10:57 - Object 8249, model name env_won_wt_testobject2_ma.nif. Culling test. 12:09 - Object 8260, model name env_won_wt_testobject2_sw.nif. Ninjago Ice Dungeon test. There's plenty of Ninjago dungeon tests and many of them are blocky rooms like this, but this video is just focusing on this group of artist test objects, so the rest will come later. 13:52 - Object 8254, model name env_won_wt_testobject1_jd.nif. A Ninjago test, but apparently very early as there's only three elements - water, earth, and fire, going by the texture/mesh names. Neal uploaded a video of this, but two textures (env_nj_desertrock.dds and env_nj_waterrock.dds) are missing, and LU replaces missing textures with pink. So in Neal's video a lot of it is... pink-ish. I replaced those two missing textures with nj_rock.dds, which is probably pretty similar to how it was meant to look. Definitely closer than pink. 17:02 - Model env_won_testobject1_mh.nif. There was no object or even rendercomponent that used this model, and going by how it's a prototype of a Forbidden Valley crypt and how it doesn't follow the naming convention of the others, I'm assuming it's an earlier test that just never got deleted. The collision file no longer exists. Made it spawnable in-game via the magic of modding (swapped out the file for another object with it and removed the collision file of the object I changed). Category:Blog posts